Savior
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Dave just defeated Morgana and saved the world. But what about Balthazar? Can he save him, too?


So I'm uploading this. I like it, even though it's a little OOC.

Okay, maybe a lot OOC. XD

Still, I hope you all enjoy it!

**-ooo-**

"Balthazar, I actually did it!" Dave exclaimed with a zealous grin. He'd defeated Morgana without his ring, without help from any other sorcerer's. He was truly the Prime Merlinian now – and the magick coursing through his veins only assured it moreso. Balthazar would be proud, he knew, and would give his apprentice the warm, heart-warming smile he'd grown accustomed to.

But when he turned to his master, it wasn't a smile he was greeted by.

"Balthazar?" he called as panic lodged in his throat. Veronica, who had been leaning in close to the wizard, sat up wit tear stained eyes.

"He's gone," she finally breathed as her hands clung to the lifeless face.

Lifeless…

"He completed his quest," the sorceress added, her hand now stroking his cheek.

Dave's heart felt like it had been torn in two. How could this happen? Balthazar wasn't suppose to die. He was supposed to be there, always by his assistant's side. How could he have let this happen to his friend, his mentor?

"No…no, no, no. It's not over. He can't…die. I just…not, not now," he stammered as he fought back the tears. Veronica looked down to the body of her beloved, unable to respond to the boy.

"Come on," he said, intending to continue with "there has to be a way." He knew, however, that more words would only unleash the flood of tears he was so desperately biting back. His knees felt like they wanted to give way as a prequel to the tears. So Dave sat down on the steps, still resisting the weakness. The brunette watched as Veronica dropped her head down until her lips were a breath away from the sorcerer's own dead ones. The sorceress…

What gave her the right to touch him so fondly? She hadn't seen him in a thousand years; she hardly knew the man now. What made her so special?

Jealousy ran down his body in a burning wave.

It was because she loved him, and he loved her. Despite the thousand years apart, Balthazar had only ever loved her.

But why would that make him jealous? Why did he hate her for having his love?

Because, he realized suddenly, he wanted his master's love all to himself. Even though he knew better, he still wanted to be by Balthazar for as long as he could – even if it was only another day.

And he'd be damned if he was going to let death take this man from him.

"That's not good enough," he said as a determined expression replaced the despondency on his features. He stood up, a newfound strength surging through him. He walked down the steps calmly – despite the finally released tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Veronica," he murmured through sniffs, "would you please step back?" His hands automatically positioned themselves slightly out with his palms raised – just as Balthazar had done with the Merlin Circle. He didn't bother looking at the woman; his eyes were fixated on the fresh corpse of his master.

"If Morgana can stop his heart," he thought aloud, "maybe I can start it." Once Veronica was out of the way, Dave raised his arms and with a snap of his wrists, a circle of scarlet flames surrounded him and Balthazar's body.

"Alright, here we go," he told himself as he kneeled beside the man, "here we go." He would not let this happen. He would not lose him.

"Listen…" He summoned a plasma bolt.

"You…you, with all your stupid," he paused to press a few shocks to the man's heart, "rules…and all those old man shoes…" Another set of plasma shocks.

"…and you're constantly saving me with that look in your eyes…come on!" Another few shocks as his tears slowly morphed into sobs. Why wasn't this working?

"Come on!" he called desperately with another plasma bolt.

"Come on." It was a plea now, a plea to Balthazar, to the world. Anything and everything that would listen…

Don't let him leave me, Dave thought with his last shreds of hope. He hung his head, no longer summoning plasma. His desperation had proved futile and, while he wanted to scream out the unfairness, he instead made a fist – tight as it could go. Balthazar was gone; he'd been too late, too weak. It was all his fault…

"I had a dream…" That voice…

The Merlinian's eyes widened and he looked to his master's face. Though his eyes were closed, the brunette could feel Balthazar's chest begin to rise and fall in respiration.

"…you were insulting me, Dave…repeatedly." His voice was quiet and hoarse, but oh that was definitely his master.

"Me?' he stuttered through his relieved tears, "Pretty weird, huh?"

"No…kinda makes sense," he admitted as his blue eyes, his gorgeously mystic eyes, opened. A smile broke out onto David's face.

"Yeah," he breathed, wiping at his eyes. Balthazar managed to sit up a bit, the corners of his lips itching to form a smile in return.

"You're the Prime Merlinian now, Dave. Great sorcerers like that shouldn't cry," he teased. Not even a second passed before the younger man wrapped his arms about his neck.

"Then great sorcerers shouldn't die," he mumbled into the older neck. Feeling the warmth of this man should have been enough, but he wanted more.

"I'm not dead, though."

"I know."

"It's because you saved me, Dave."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I was there, Balthazar."

"I'm serious, David. I owe you my life," he replied, his arms still supporting himself and his apprentice, seeing as the boy was latched onto him for life.

"Balthazar, I…I need to tell you something." His body was practically vibrating with emotion. His master needed to know; after such a close call, it couldn't be ignored. Rather get it out now than get his hopes up, right?

"Yes?" When David tried to pull away, to create some space between them, the older male wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. Great Merlin, he'd wanted to do that for days.

"I don't really…understand…what's going on…but when I thought you were dead, I, I was…I didn't know what I'd do."

"Dave-"

"Without you, I don't know what I'd do," he repeated before continuing the explanation in a rush," I, I need you Balthazar. So don't…don't go." Now finished, Dave trembled in the man's arms. His words had tumbled out in fear of rejection but now that it was out, he could only prepare himself for when his master pushed him away in disgust.

"…good."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…wait, what?"

"I said it's good, Dave. I'm glad you feel that way."

"D-does that mean you don't-" Balthazar put his hand over the boy's mouth, silencing his stammering questions. David really knew how to ramble, and it always managed to kill the mood. Or so he had originally thought.

But no matter how his apprentice rambled, Becky would smile or laugh or any sort of positive feedback.

How could she find that attractive? The sorcerer found himself watching the younger man, analyzing him for some sort of irresistible quality. What he found shocked him. Almost everything about the boy was flawed, but endearing in its own, unique way. From his intelligence to his lack of street smarts or social skills to the rather cute way he displayed his low self-confidence.

"Be quiet, Dave," he commanded before pressing their foreheads together. All the things he noticed about his apprentice, the emotions he felt for him…

Merlin's words from all those years ago made sense now.

_"Find the Prime Merlinian, Balthazar, and train him," the old, dying sorcerer rasped. His ex-pupil, comparatively young, took a trembling hand into his own._

_"I will, master."_

_"Please, my boy, it has been many a year since I trained you as an apprentice," he chastised despite his weakened state, :You may use my proper name."_

_"Of course…Merlin. I will find your successor and Morgana will be defeated. I swear it." And Veronica will be freed, he added silently. His love for her would last for as long as it must until he could bring her back._

_"Oh Balthazar," Merlin sighed._

_"Yes?" the sorcerer was now broken from the thoughts of his first – and supposedly only – love._

_"Heed my words. In the Prime Merlinian, you will not only find the savior of your world."_

_"I…I don't understand, Merlin."_

_"You will one day, my boy. You will one day…" He trailed off into a chuckle which quickly shifted to a harsh couch. This went on for a moment before his body no longer shook with his hacking. Now it lay still with unblinking, half-closed eyes. As a sign of respect, the ex-apprentice closed his superior's eyes._

_Merlin was dead, but his words seemed to hang in the air as Balthazar clutched the Dragon Ring in his fist. The ring that would bring this Prime Merlinian into recognition, into the power he required to save the world, into…whatever Merlin had been trying to get at._

"Um…Balthazar?" David murmured quietly. Being so close to his master was causing his heart to race. Earlier on, he wouldn't have understood why it did that. But now he knew. It was for the same reason he glowed whenever the older man complimented him.

I'm proud of you, Dave.

Good job; you're making excellent progress.

You're going to make a fine sorcerer, David.

"I love you, Dave." That last phrase was not said in memory, but in reality. It took a second for the boy to comprehend that fact, but when he did, his brown eyes widened in shock while they locked with more experienced hues. Balthazar's eyes reflected the uncertainty he felt, though the man hadn't moved away. No, in fact, it seemed as if he'd closed most of the space between the sorcerers. Their breath was now on one another's lips, taunting the both of the.

"Y-you too," Dave finally managed to whisper," I, um, I lo-" His master had no patience for his bumbling words, not this time. So his lips, unpracticed as they were, finished the distance between a similar pair.

As clichéd as it seemed, sparks surged though Balthazar's body as soon as contact was made. He could practically taste the overwhelming magick that coursed through his apprentice's veins.

Kissing the Prime Merlinian…

He'd never imagined this is what he'd be doing after Morgana was defeated. No, better wording would be that this wasn't who he thought he'd be kissing after her defeat. At the thought of Veronica, Balthazar realized she was still right there – watching them. The older sorcerer pulled back slowly from the kiss, not wanting to startle his assistant. Without another word, he started his attempt to stand. He prayed that he wouldn't swoon and need to be supported, for the sake of his pride. Thankfully, he was on his feet with only a slight swaying.

"Veronica, I need to explain this. I-"

"No, Balthazar. I do not need to understand this. All I know is that I am free after a millennium and the world, the human world, has changed in so many ways," her gaze travelled across the tall buildings and the street lights and cars before finally settling on her old love, "My wish is still the same, you know."

"To be human," he recalled. Her expression looked touched at that.

"You remembered…after all this time...Nonetheless, in this new, crowded world…perhaps I can pass myself off as a mortal." Tears were gathering at her eyes and, unlike David, she hadn't bothered to hold them back.

"Balthazar, even if you had not found new love, I couldn't…You must continue to train the Prime Merlinian and that requires a life of magic," she explained. His breath caught in his throat. He never would have had a life with her no matter what. So that was how badly she wanted to be human. Still, under the circumstances he could hardly say he was devastated.

"I understand," Balthazar nodded, taking a step towards her. She held up her hand, wordlessly stopping him.

"No goodbyes. It is hard enough leaving you, my love. But after…" Her glossed eyes flicked over to Dave then back at the older man, "…after what happened, I think it would be best if I just go." Then, she turned and began walking away. She didn't look back, but if she had, she would've seen the Prime Merlinian allow his master to lean on him, enjoying the proximity.

"So…what should we do next?" he asked his master. The man closed his eyes, obviously tired.

"You're not done training, yet. So for the next few years, we'll do that. But nothing like Morgana should happen again."

"I, uh, actually meant for right now…"

"Oh," Balthazar seemed taken aback at that, "…well I guess we should go home."

"You mean my lab?"

"Don't you have a house?"

"Yeeeeah," he drew the word out in a long sigh, "but...unless you wanna explain to my roommate why an insane sorcerer is bunking with me-"

"The lab it is, then. And what makes you think I'd sleep with you tonight?" he challenged, only half teasing. They had just confessed their love after defeating the most evil force on earth, so there was definitely the unspoken urge to make love. But he wasn't easy – not that easy, anyway.

"I only have one bed, unless you planned on conjuring up another one," he joked, starting towards Balthazar's car, his grip on his master's waist forcing the man to follow him, "But I'm tired and so are you so I don't really care either way."

"Hm, I bet," the older man murmured, putting his arm around his apprentice's shoulders, "You just want to get out of the old man shoes, don't you?" Dave's smile turned playful and he glanced over at Balthazar.

"I don't know…some old guy told me that I wear them very well." The older sorcerer laughed at the reminder and, almost hesitantly, placed a chaste kiss against the boy's temple. He really did love this kid.


End file.
